


Reunion & Redemption

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Archangel Redemption Arc, Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), He's getting a redemption arc anyways, M/M, No one knows Raphael fell, Other, Yes Gabriel is an ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was quite odd, he had never really met the demon Crowley, only during Armadidn't, and yet Gabriel felt like he had known him his whole life. He wished Raphael was still around he really missed him everyone did he was like the big brother to all the angels. Always there with a kind word a smile and if you were hurt a healing touch. No one knew where Raphael went he disappeared right after the fall, oh sure there were the miracle reports but that didn't help, they just said he was on earth healing people once every decade or so. Everyone figured when he wasn't healing he was among the stars he created a millennia ago. Standing up Gabriel strode off towards the globe in the middle of heaven Aziraphale spent the most time with the foul demon, he should know who he was er is.





	Reunion & Redemption

The archangel Gabriel was very confused, It was quite odd, he had never really met the demon Crowley, only during Armadidn't, and yet Gabriel felt like he had known him his whole life. He wished Raphael was still around he really missed him everyone did he was like the big brother to all the angels. Always there with a kind word a smile and if you were hurt a healing touch. No one knew where Raphael went he disappeared right after the fall, oh sure there were the miracle reports but that didn't help, they just said he was on earth healing people once every decade or so. Everyone figured when he wasn't healing he was among the stars he created a millennia ago. Standing up Gabriel strode off towards the globe in the middle of heaven Aziraphale spent the most time with the foul demon, he should know who he was er is. 

After telling Sandalphon he would be fine without him Gabriel teleported to London Soho and more specifically the A.Z. Fell and Co. bookshop. Walking in he was relieved to feel no current demonic presences, facing Crowley was the last thing he wanted right now. Looking around Gabriel saw Aziraphale showing a human a book, frowning Gabriel realized that the angel seemed much more relaxed in the presence of humans than he did with his angelic brothers and sisters. Shaking his head Gabriel cleared his throat to attract the others attention. Aziraphale looked up and seeing the archangel froze before swallowing and finishing up with one of his regulars Mrs. Johnson. As he approached Gabriel Aziraphale felt a frisson of fear run down his spine, Heaven likely wouldn't try to kill him a second time right? Oh he hoped so he had a dinner date with Crowley later tonight. Upon reaching the archangel Aziraphale quickly led him to the back room to avoid a scene like last time. "Gabriel what a um pleasant surprise! Is there something you wanted to see me for?" Aziraphale questioned nervously praying Gabriel wouldn't kidnap him again.

"Yes actually you know the demon Crowley best so I figured you would be the best person to ask." Gabriel stated, Aziraphale froze before straightening his spine and looking Gabriel in the eye.

"I don't know what you want with Crowley but I'll have you know that I have no intention of merely standing by while Heaven tries to kill him" Aziraphale said voice quavering.

"OH no no no you have it all wrong he just seemed familiar somehow and I didn't know if you noticed or not." Gabriel explained stumbling over his words "You've known him the longest and been around him the most often so I figured..."

"Wrong on one count there Gabe" A unnervingly familiar voice drawled. "You knew me waaaaayyyy before Aziraphale here was even made."

Gabriel whirled around to see the demon Crowley leaning casually against a wall his covered eyes staring into his violet ones. "Wha-what do you mean I knew you before Aziraphale was made?" Gabriel questioned feeling anger rise within him, "The only angels that were created before the others were the Archangels, and the only one to fall was Lucifer."

"Wrong again Gabe" the demon declared with a smirk. 

"Don't call me that!" The Archangel snapped "The only one who can call me "Gabe" is Rapha-ohhhhh God." He trailed off, a look of horror crossing his face.

"Is-is something wrong Gabriel?" Aziraphale questioned feeling strangely like he was eavesdropping.

"Naw Angel he's fine, Gabe over here is just discovering something that happened ages ago." Crowley reassured Aziraphale.

"Raphael?" Gabriel asked sounding almost childish. Time seemed to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this is my first Good Omens fanfic so be nice. I'll try to update often every Sunday if I can.


End file.
